The Toad Sages Apprentice(Working Title)
by Three Arrows Oath
Summary: First Fanfic. Naruto is holding himself back during his time in Ninja Academy. Naruto Uzumaki secretly trained by Kurama is not assigned on Team 7 but everything in his life starts to change when he is taken as Jiraiya's apprentice and finds something more from the scroll that night. NaruHina pairing. Flames and hate reviews are not welcome. Notice : Adopted by Dragon's Liege
1. The Apprentice

Revision Note : This chapter here is revised. I like to thank you everyone for reviewing and giving me pointers. I really appreciate it. The next chapter will be out once I`m done rechecking it and good to go. Always remember that my English is not that perfect.

Chapter Reposted : January 11,2015

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto

Reading Guide:

"You are not the one only here" - Character dialogue/talking

"_What a shocker, that pairing became canon." _ - Character Thought

* * *

><p>The Toad Sage's Apprentice<p>

Start of Act 1 – The Beginnings

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>During the night of graduation in the forest, one male instructor waited for a blonde academy student who he tricked in getting the scroll from the Hokage Tower as one of the special makeup test. That student failed today's graduation day because of poorly made Bunshin. Seeing that opportunity to get rid of the 'demon' once for all, he tricked him in getting that scroll and this is the situation they were in now.<p>

Like all misguided idiots and majority of populace who do not know how the fuinjutsu works, he decided to finish the task of slaying the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Actually, his plan in his foolish mind was this:

1. Kill the Kyuubi container and get the scroll

2. After 'Kyuubi' died by his hands, he becomes the hero

3. Give the scroll to his real master, Orochimaru.

That third one on his 'to do list' explained why he did that when he saw the student failed earlier. The chuunin himself looked very prepared since he secretly trained as preparation for that day, this night.

"_Mwahaha. Once, I killed the demon..I will become the new hero of the Leaf."_ Mizuki thought with glee as he checked the time on his watch waiting for

Unfortunately for him, one figure inside the Tower were watching him by channeling his chakra in his well known crystal ball which he used for keeping an eye in the village and indirectly peeping female baths(Now applied with seal that prevents him seeing the good figures of females in hot springs and baths). That crystal ball showed the current location of one certain Uzumaki.

"You really keep giving me surprises, Naruto-kun." The figure muttered through his breath after he read a note from the resident prankster that explained interesting things as you put it. Unknown to him, the ANBU tried not to laugh at what they did to their leader when he got knocked out by that jutsu.

(Flashback Start : One Hour Earlier in Hokage Tower)

Three ANBU operatives sweat dropped when they saw a knocked out Hokage laying on the ground with a perverted grin. One of them who wore a black ANBU cloak, let out out a disappointed sigh as he/she took picture with a camera for blackmail material that can be used against him when things for him goes unfavorable since he and his apprentice/protegee hold a good relationship with the aged leader of their village.

"Kage-sempai, is it okay to do this to Hokage-sama? " One ANBU asked the captain who let out a grin behind his mask.

"It's fine since he's still recovering from that Sexy Jutsu. Make sure no one tells this, okay? " Kage cheerily told them as he picked the note from a certain blonde prankster

"Hai, sempai." With that said, the operatives pulled out a camera out of nowhere and took pictures of Hiruzen as Kage picked up a note laying on the floor beside the Sarutobi.

" _Probably for Sandaime-sama. I think I should give this to him since it sounded very urgent." _Kage thought as he read the note carefully. After he read the note, he decided to put it in his packet temporarily for safekeeping because of what he was about to do.

"Water Release : Water Pebble !" Kage performed the low level Suiton Jutsu that were used for putting out fire, effectively waking the Hokage as the clothes of said Sarutobi got soaked with water not to mention a certain book got wet too.

"_Damn, I really fell for that jutsu. What am I thinking?" _ The soaked Hokage thought with groan and much to his horror, his favorite cancer stick got soaked in the process.

"Sir, we found a note from Uzumaki-san." One of the operatives said as he/she presented the note to the veteran shinobi who begun to read it.

"_I cannot believe it." _The Sandaime stared at the painting of one adult Namikaze hanging on the wall.

(Flashback End)

With a grin that no one has ever seen since the first two wars, the Sandaime Hokage ordered the ANBU unit to recover the scroll

"You cannot go away that easily Teme-kun. I will show you why that" The Hokage thought with a sadistic grin that proved he's the one who trained the most sadist of the Sannin

Now if only someone knew the secret of unlocking the full power of the sword, its wielder will have a field day in battles but that will be another story for the author to tell.

"So sensei," One tall white haired man said, "do you have a feeling that this guy has some sort of connection?"

The figure nodded, making the man himself close the notebook temporarily because this concerns his responsibility to a certain boy. The man must have regretted it a lot and with one last stare at his sensei, he can see the eyes of the Sandaime is burning with fire that no one has ever seen in previous wars. Could it be!?

"Watch and learn, Jiraiya-kun. " The figure said vigorously as he let his student see what is happening in the forest where the resident prankster is located now.

"Umm, sensei.." The man identified, Jiraiya asked nervously and scared when he saw something in the crystal ball. Jiraiya is not the kind of person who you will always see scared for his life and only kunoichi can scare him a lot.

[View of the Crystal ball]

The blonde Uzumaki after evading an uppercut, delivered a bone crushing punch to the traitor chuunin`s face making the man winced in pain as the jaw bones got fractured by that. Mizuki himself was quite taken a back at that ridiculously hard hitting punch and for the first time of his life he wanted to run away now after he saw the sadistic grin that would make Madara himself go green with envy.

"**Now then, shall we dance?" ** The young Namikaze said with the same grin as he drew the blade from its sheathe. The blade itself looks unique because of special looks on it and it was said to be it claimed many victims; the first one of it is Uchiha Izuna, deceased younger brother of Madara

The traitor chuunin when he saw that blade looked at him in horror because of that and in his mind, one unknown voice belonging to a former deceased traitor jounin told him that 'student' killed him;; ,making his eyes go wide in horror at that.

If that blonde in front of him got that blade, does it mean the one in the academy is a clone? His questions is answered by a blonde who performed that particular handsign which he saw some Konoha jounins doing it.

"_Fuck my life."_ The traitor chuunin thought as he got swarmed by hundreds of clones armed with Raijin no Ken.

(Normal POV)

Noticing the horrified look on the Gama Sannin`s face after they watched the blonde Uzumaki chopped of the head of a traitor, Hiruzen silently muttered which made two masked Konoha shinobi behind them let out a grin behind their masks. " Damn, he must have been holding back the entire time"

With that said, Hiruzen lead them to the blonde prankster's location hoping it was not too late. When they arrived, the Sandaime tried out to hide his horrified look after he saw the blonde finished burning the body to ashes not before using the new abilities such as absorbing knowledge of a deceased by touching the skull(A/N : I know this sounds weird but yeah, just get on with it :P )

The blonde Uzumaki noticing who arrived thanks to his sensory abilities, immediately dispelled the genjutsu that covered his clothes earning a surprised looks from Iruka, Jiraiya and the Sandaime Hokage. He now wore plain black ANBU cloak, dark blue combat pants that has two holsters in each side, and black combat boots. Beneath the cloak, he wore dark blue flak jacket that served as a protection from heavy blows, projectiles and cuts. Both the cloak and flak jacket are reinforced by seals that showed he's skilled in Fuinjutsu.

The blonde immediately put back the Raijin no Ken back to her sheath and without saying a word, he strapped the prized weapon on his back. Feeling himself complete with his gear now, he faced the onlookers with a small smile that reminded Jiraiya and Hiruzen of the boy's father, Minato.

"_Did he just do what I think it is the entire time?" _The scarred chuunin instructor thought after he saw his little brother figure wearing different attire; not the kill me orange jumpsuit.

"Hello Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama." The blonde Uzumaki said in monotone which made the mentioned shinobi cringed at his tone, not to mention he is releasing killing amount that can be commonly seen by someone who was called a tomato in her early genin days.

"Naruto, I have to explain.." The Perverted Sannin tried to calm him down but he and his sensei took a step back when they saw the blonde smiling sweetly that reminded them of Kushina as Naruto himself, immediately summoned a different katana; not the Raijin no Ken. The katana itself simply looked elegant that matches for someone who belong to royalty.

"_No way, that katana was supposed to belong to Kage`s apprentice`s clan. I forgot his name, but I think I should train him now." _The perverted Sannin after he saw the katana, reminded himself he will make his godson an apprentice in hopes of making up for him when he was born. He did however helped the boy by sending him scrolls during his time in the Academy.

As the Ero Sannin watched the blonde pulled out the tri prolong kunai, he swore to himself not to hide anything from him or else he's fucked as you put it. What he really need now is brothrel.

"Naruto, I was supposed to give this to you after you become a genin but unfortunately you failed that time. How can we tell you that if you did not told us earlier that you met Kyu-_" _ The Sandaime stuttered out but he was surprised when the blonde let out a chuckle as he put that Hiraishin kunai back to his pocket.

"_Damn you Naruto! Don`t scare me like that." _The Sandaime sweatdropped as he watched the said blonde laughing on the floor while others let out a WTF look on their faces.

After the young Uzumaki recovered, he corrected his grandfather figure. " The Kyuubi has a name, it's Kurama. He's not that bloodthirsty and bad once you get to know him. I met him after that incident."

"Right..Kurama. If you have told us earlier that you met Kurama after that incident then, Jiraiya-kun here could have been there and trained you as his apprentice." The Sandaime scolded the blonde with a worried look.

"_See, I told you so" _ The blonde Uzumaki told his friend who let out a sheepish smile in his mindscape.

"I am sorry jiji. I was told by Kurama that there's this Danzo hiding something and I have to hide it." The young Uzumaki replied feeling guilty at what he hid from them. Naruto knew the guy's methods were for good intentions to the village but sometimes it can be questionable.

"You mean 'that'? It's okay, I already have them investigated him three years ago and it turned out he helped the village a lot of times. So right now, it's legal. You, two may come out now." The Sandaime said with a pride in his voice as he pointed out two figures who lead the ANBU squad, making the blonde Uzumaki looked at them with a calm expression

The first figure is a masked man in his early twenties. He has a messy dark brown hair and fair skin. Like all ANBU, he wore the same gear as them and has one nodachi strapped on his back. His name is Hiro Amakusa, known going by the codename Kage in ANBU[1]. He is the student of of Yondaime`s team mate and at present, one of the leading swordsman and assassin in ANBU unit.

The second was a hooded figure who stood at 157 cm and his facial features were concealed thanks to the hood. He was much different from the rest of ANBU; instead of ANBU cloak, it's a black assassin robe that nearly resemble a scholar's robe that immediately indicated he was part of mentioned ROOT division. To finish his gear, he has one tanto strapped on his back.

The young Namikaze/Uzumaki after examining them, nodded his head in agreement while the second figure seems to be staring at his weapon in his hand for a while.

The perverted Sannin seeing this, was about to say something but he was beaten to it by the second figure who cheerfully and calmly raise his right hand.

"No need for that Jiraiya-sama, Uzumaki-san can keep the Raijin no Ken and _that katana _since _you know wha_t. Even if I have that weapon in my possession, I will still give it to him because of what happened to him. " The second figure said calmly with a small smile , revealing he's a young teen accurately by the tone of his voice.

The mentioned Uzumaki remained silent for some reason because the figure who he probably have not met simply gave the famed weapon away to him. It felt like he wanted to talk to him somewhere in Konoha but he cannot because the figure himself got his facial feature concealed. So the only way to find him again is to recognize that voice? Yes, he can and it will take too much time for him if he is in Konoha.

"Uzumaki-san, please keep the sword. It's all yours. " The second figure told him with a accepting smile as he pointed the scroll where the weapon was sealed.

"_Naruto, just accept the sword. The true power of the sword can be unlocked by those who has his blood running in their veins. I am sure you are, you have it." _His friend and partner suggested making the Uzumaki put back the sword into it's sheathe.

The young Namikaze thanked him for his weapon and asked the figure his name. The figure flatly refused his request, telling him that they can see each other in the village but was taken by surprise when he gave him a hint.

"Eight years ago, near that river when everyone almost drowned." The figure whispered to him playfully and sorrowfully at the same time.

"_What does he mean by eight years ago?" _ Naruto thought confused as he watches the figure disappears in a swirl of leaves for look out.

"Alright, since we got Naruto-kun here capturing Teme-san this He is now promoted to Genin and his teacher will be.." Hiruzen paused for a moment as he stared at his student with a grin.

"His godfather, Jiraiya! Naruto-kun from now on, you will be taken as his apprentice and learn the joys of Icha- I mean make your dream a reality under his wing." Hiruzen ended the blonde`s promotion as he ties up the Konoha headband to his grandson figure.

"_Icha what?" _The blonde thought startled while the Kyuubi himself finishes the training plans for his friend.

"Chuunin-san, your wounds are nothing to worry about. I already have everything checked." One ANBU medic told exhausted Iruka who mentally told himself he must get stronger than ever in order not to let this scenario happen again.

"_Sandaime-sama, you should not have mentioned that." _Kage and others thought as they remain on alert in the forest.

The second figure who suddenly returns from that location, reported to the Sandaime that the area is secured and no intruders are found in the village making the Sandaime himself dropping his worries for hostile village's invasion in their village. As the Kami no Shinobi, he will not let thathappen under his watch as he progressively regains his strength when he started his training again after the Yondaime died.

"Alright, everyone is dismissed!"

"Hai Hokage-sama/-jiji!" Everyone and the young Namikaze replied, disappearing into a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p>Conclusion Note : We all know Naruto is Minato`s son. This fanfic does not have Namikaze as a clan.<p>

Of all the fanfics I've read in deviantart and ,it still made want to put Namikaze as a clan in AU fanfics. Pairing here is NaruHina. Have a good day to you all :)


	2. Important Announcement(Not a Chapter)

Important Message: Hello again there and thank you for coming here because this is my last moment. As of today, I've heard one of my relatives got back to writing fanfiction again and this time he will be reclaiming adopted stories from my brother, Frostkeeper. Frostkeeper got himself blinded because of the military duty weeks ago and I'm sad to say he himself got retired for that reason.

If you think that I am retiring, well you are right. I am retiring in writing because I have gotten a lot busy in business I go, I like to thank you for supporting me and I learned a lot from writing fanfiction.

Maraming Salamat po sa iyong lahat! :)


End file.
